Adison story! wow lame title
by chrisrocks36
Summary: Adam brings Drake to meet the contestants and does Drake notice something between Adam and Allie that is more than friendship? Read and find out! REVIEWWW
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this is my Adison story! I know this pairing is not as popular as Kradam (I know, I'm totally obsessed with Kradam right now I go back and forth) but I hope you will read this anyway! We all love Allie, right? Anyway I don't own any of this blah blah blah! REVIEWW PEOPLE!!! Haha, please? It is important!! Hope you all like! Luv you all! This takes place the week after Matt got on AI, okay? FYI: almost nothing will happen in this chapter because I am having so much fun writing the AI contestants it is getting really long. So the first chapter is kind of like the first to chapters put together. I love writing these people! Especially Kris! I love my Kristopher, LOL. BTW there could…possibly…maybe…be some Dris (Drake/Kris) in this fic. IDK, just a possibility. I just can't write a fic without come gay love - LOL

Adam quickly jumped up when the cherry red convertible pulled up the driveway of the _American Idol _mansion. Adam ran out the door, to the driver's side of the convertible.

"Are you gonna open the door?" A voice snapped playfully at Adam.

"I'm not your butler," Adam snapped back, cracking a smile at his boyfriend now opening the door to the convertible.

"Not a butler? Now remind me why I'm dating you again Lambert!" Drake teased, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist and kissing him deeply.

"Keep doing that and we might not make into the house," Adam scolded. Drake looked up at the house.

"Not really a house Lambert," Drake stated, "More of a mansion," Adam laughed and nodded.

"Not the big once you have been in there for 6 weeks," Adam said, chuckling.

"You're not sick of American Idol are you Mr. Superstar?" Drake asked, sounding stunned.

"No! Not of American Idol, just of the mansion!" Adam said, intertwining his fingers with Drake's and leading him to the door, "The damn curfew and the lack of privacy! Well today you get to meet everyone!" Drake smiled at Adam.

"Can't wait to meet everyone!" Drake exclaimed, pushing the door open, "Especially that cute little Allen boy!" Adam spun around to face Drake.

"No!" Adam said sternly.

"What?" Drake asked innocently.

"No turn-the-straight-boy-gay. Okay? He has a wife!" Adam scolded. Drake pouted.

'You are no fun!" Adam shrugged and walked into the foyer.

"Let's go check the kitchen. I think I know who will be in there." Adam led Drake down the hallway and turned left at the end into a huge kitchen. In the kitchen, there was a man bent into the fridge.

"Gokey!" Adam exclaimed to the man in the fridge. Danny jerked up, hitting his head on one of the shelves.

"Damn it Adam!" Gokey cried, a turkey sandwich shoved in his mouth.

"Gokey, stop eating everything!" Adam scolded, "There are 7 people in this house! You eat as much as 8!" Danny rolled his eyes. He looked at Drake, and his eyes widened as he saw Drake's fingers intertwined with Adam's.

"Oh," Danny said, a piece of lettuce falling out of his open mouth. Drake and Adam both flinched.

"Nice to meet you, Drew right?" Danny asked holding out his hand.

"Drake," Drake corrected, reaching for Danny's hand. Adam pushed Drake's hand down.

"Don't touch that until it's been sanitized," Adam warned, laughing and lightly punched Danny in the shoulder, "Just kidding, but man, stop freaking eating everything!" Danny lowered his but nodded and walked out of the room.

"You're a jerk," Drake laughed at Adam.

"I know, but he seriously eats everything!" Adam exclaimed, leading Drake into the next room where Matt and Anoop were watching a basketball game.

"Come on NC!" Anoop cheered jumping out of his chair.

"Go…other team!" Matt cheered, laughing. Anoop spun around to glare at Matt.

"You don't even like basketball!" Anoop exclaimed to Matt.  
"Yeah but you're funny when NC looses, so I want the other team to win!" Matt laughed, sticking his tongue out at Anoop.

"Drake, this is Matt and Anoop and no, they aren't 5 years old," Matt and Anoop whipped around to face Adam and Drake.

"Oh, hey Adam!" Anoop greeted, looking curiously at Drake.

"You didn't tell us we were meeting someone!" Matt exclaimed angrily at Adam, "I would have put on my good hat!" Matt gestured to his ratty black Fedora.

"Man, there is no such thing as a good Fedora!" Anoop exclaimed to Matt.

"You, Anoop Desai, lack style," Matt snapped, turning his back to Matt. Anoop rolled his eyes at Matt and turned back to Drake and Adam.

"Guys, this is Drake, my boyfriend," Adam announced to Matt and Anoop.

"Nice to meet you man," Anoop said happily, extending his hand. Drake shook and smiled at Anoop.

"And I'm Matt," Matt announced, sliding in front of Anoop, "And I'm much more stylish than Anoop." Drake laughed and shook Matt's hand too.

"At least I'm not annoying," Anoop muttered, walking back to his chair.

"I am not-" Matt started but Adam cut him off.

"Matt, just don't start," Adam advised, laughing. Matt glared at Adam, but a smile broke across his face. Suddenly Anoop jumped up again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Anoop cheered.

"No! No! No!" Matt exclaimed, not even turning to face the television.

"Let's get out of here!" Adam mumbled, leading Drake out of the room.

"Those guys seem fun!" Drake announced once they left the room.

"No turning them gay!" Adam warned and Drake just rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to turn every guy gay!" Drake retorted. Adam just chuckled at his boyfriend and knocked on the door at the top of the stairs. There was shuffling inside the room and Lil answered the door.

"Hey Adam!" She exclaimed giving him a hug, then turned to look at Drake, "You must be Drake. Nice to finally meet you! Adam has told me lots about you!" Drake raised his eyebrow to Adam.

"All good things I hope," Drake said to Adam.

"It's all good, baby!" Adam assured Drake, "Only about how you snore really loudly, and get bad bed-head and how you steal candy from babies," Drake shoved his shoulder against Adam but laughed.

"So the good things? Okay!" Drake laughed. Lil laughed with them.

"Well come in!" Lil invited, stepping aside to let them in.

"Oh, it's okay!" Adam assured Megan, "I'm just introducing Drake to everyone. Well we are gonna go see what Kris and Katy are up to! Night Lil!" Lil waved, and then shut the door lightly.

"Let's go see Kris!" Drake said excitedly. Adam just rolled his eyes at Drake and knocked on the door across the hall.

"Come in!" An exasperated voice called from inside. Adam led Drake in and chuckled at the scene. Katy was in Kris' closet, throwing clothes onto the bed Kris was lying on with a pillow over his head.

"So," Adam asked, leading Drake over to sit on the bed, "What is going on in here?" Drake was staring at Kris with so much determination, Adam had to nudge in him in the ribs. Drake let out a huff of air. Hearing the new voice, Kris quickly removed the pillow from his head.

"Hello!" Kris exclaimed to Drake, surprised. Adam chuckled.

"This is Drake" Adam announced. Katy quickly jumped out of the closet.

"Oh!" Katy said surprised, "Nice to finally meet you Drake!" Drake smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you guys too!" Drake said politely, not taking his eyes off of Kris. Adam rolled his eyes at Drake.

"So," Adam continued, "What is happening here?" Kris sighed.

"Katy is going through my closet and making piles of what I can and can't wear in public."

"I'm surprised you haven't already done that!" Drake teased Adam.

"I tried," Adam sighed, "But he threatened to hide my eyeliner and nail polish." Kris smiled sheepishly and placed the pillow back over his head.

"I never thought I would be thankful I wasn't living with Kris," Katy laughed, throwing a plaid shirt in the not-to-be-worn pile. Kris peeked at the shirt from under his pillow.

"Oh come on!" Kris exclaimed, "That is not that bad!" Katy sighed and returned to the closet.

"Kris you wear so much plaid people are gonna think you are a farmer!" Katy retorted and threw a white shirt into the same pile.

"Katy that shirt was fine too!" Kris said angrily.

"Kris, that is the 8th white shirt I found in here!" Katy snapped, examining a blue shirt. Adam chuckled at his roommate and wife.

"Wanna hang out here for a while?" Adam asked Drake.

"What about that red-head girl?" Drake asked.

"You haven't seen Allison yet?" Kris asked curiously, "I thought she would be the first person you went to!" Adam swallowed hard.

"I just didn't want to interrupt her, in case she was doing homework." Adam said quickly.

"I think she would love an interruption," Katy laughed, throwing the blue shirt into the no pile. Kris let out a disbelieving gasp.

"Okay lets go see her before Kris dies of fashion overload." Adam chuckled nervously and led Drake out of the room to Allie's door.

"Okay," Adam said nervously, "Here we go," and he knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter two! Don't you all love my little spiels at the beginning of my stories? Clearly, this isn't quite as popular as my other story but I actually like this one more! Not the pairing, but I think my writing is better! I'm improving! Okay, so the usual REVIEWW!!!!! Pleeaaseee! Okay, hope you enjoy!

Adam waited, tightening his grip on Drake's hand.

"Babe, you're killing my hand," Drake hissed.

"Oops sorry!" Adam apologized, loosening his grip. Adam waited a few more seconds before knocking again. When there was no answer, Adam pressed his ear to the door. He let out a small chuckle. He heard music blaring in the room. Adam pushed the door open and led Drake in. Allison was currently dancing on her bed, singing along to _Alone _by Heart.

"Till now, I always got by on my own," Allison sang, holding her hairbrush up to her mouth, "I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone," Adam laughed quietly and walked up behind Allison and pinched her waist. Allison jumped up and spun around.

"Adam!" Allison cried flushing, "You couldn't have knocked?" Adam laughed,

"I did!" He responded.

"Oh," Allison responded sheepishly. Adam chuckled again, and placed his hands on her hips to help her jump down. When she landed, she lost her balance and nearly crashed into Drake.

"Hello!" She exclaimed, surprise crossing her face, seeing Drake.

"Hi!" He answered, holding out his hand. Allison shook it, confused.

"Allison," Adam mumbled, "This is my boyfriend, Drake," Shock and confusion flew through Allie's eyes.

"You're boyfriend?" Allie asked Adam, "Wow, okay! Hi! Again." Drake smiled pleasurably at her.

"Nice to meet you Allison," Drake said, "I liked your little show," Allison flushed deeply,

"Oh, um, I didn't know we had a guest," She murmured, looking at the floor. Adam went and wrapped his hand around Allie's shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie, it was cute!" Adam assured her, looking at Drake for back up. Drake nodded quickly.

"You were very good! I think you are the most talented on the show. Don't tell Adam, but I voted for you!" Drake whispered to Allie. A smile split across Allie's face and she giggled.  
"I won't," she promised, smiling happily to Drake. Adam felt a pang inside him, seeing Allie smile at Drake. He shook it off. He was just over-protective.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Adam asked, looking at Allison. A flush crept up Allie's neck.

"Thanks for reminded me Adam," Allison moaned. Adam and Drake laughed.

"Well we will leave you alone to finish your homework," Drake offered, laughing at Allie's groan, "Nice meeting you!" Allison smiled at Drake and gave him a hug. Adam felt another blow to his chest.

"_Just over-protectiveness" _Adam though, giving Allie a hug and kiss on the head. He led Drake out of the room.

"Dammit," Adam mumbled, seeing the clock in the hallway.

"What's wrong babe?" Drake asked.

"Stupid curfew, you have to go," Adam growled. Drake sighed and pouted.

"Fine. You'd think you were 15 again," Drake muttered. Adam led Drake out to his car. There, Adam wrapped his arms around Drake's waist.

"Bye, baby," Adam said, kissing Drake.

"Bye, superstar" Drake murmured, leaning to the kiss. Drake pulled away and Adam sighed.

"See you on Tuesday," Adam said longingly, waving as Drake pulled out of the driveway. Adam watched Drake pull away and then he walked back into the house. He noticed Allie watching T.V. by herself so he went to join her.

"What are we watching?" Adam asked, plopping himself down next to Allie.

"That 70's show," Allison answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. Adam wrapped his arm around Allie's shoulder, and Allie leaned against him.

"Adam?" Allie asked.

"Yeah Al?" Adam asked, yawning.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?" Allison asked, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh," Adam mumbled, locking his eyes on the screen, "I…I just didn't think it mattered." Allison snorted, and paused the show.

"Adam, seriously?" Allison asked, her voice sounding very annoyed, "How could you think it didn't matter? I talked to Kris, I know you told him! Am I not a good enough friend or something? Did you think I'm homophobic?"

"No! No, Allie! Don't say that!" Adam pleaded quickly, "Of course you are a good enough friend! You are like my best friend, more than that you are like my little sister! And I know you aren't homophobic! It just didn't come up!" Allie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Adam," She snapped, and walked up stairs. Adam buried his head in his hands.

"_Crap," _He thought, _"I'm an idiot. Why didn't I tell her though?" _Adam had been wondering that exact question himself. He had meant to, many times. Every time he had taken the breathe to tell her though, something had stopped him. He didn't know what it was, he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Adam leaned against the back of the couch and pressed play on the remote. He mindlessly watched as four boys sat around the camera, laughing and joking. That's what he needed Allie for. Adam sighed and stood up.

"That 70's show? Sweet!" Matt exclaimed, collapsing on the couch Adam had just gotten off of.

"Matt, no come on! There's another NC game on!" Anoop complained. Matt just rolled his eyes.

"We watched that last night! I wanna watch this!" Matt demanded. Adam just shook his head at his friends, and made his way up the stair. Adam slowly made his way to her door. He took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

"Allie?" He called. When there was no response he called her name again. Suddenly the door flung open and Allie threw herself into Adam's arms.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed, burying her head in Adam's chest. Adam chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Allie why are you sorry? You didn't do anything!" Adam laughed at her, hugging her close to him. Allie peered up at him.

"I yelled at you!" she exclaimed as if it were a sin, "I should never yell at you!" Adam placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Allie you didn't do anything wrong!" Adam assured her, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! I don't know why I did! I don't have an excuse. It didn't mean anything, I promise!" Allie smiled softly and leaned her head back against his chest.

"It's okay Adam," Allie whispered, "We all make mistakes. I forgive you." Adam kissed the top of her head.

"Okay Al, you need sleep!" Adam instructed, unwrapping her arms from around him, "You have school tomorrow!" Allie groaned into Adam's chest.

"No school, no more school!" She moaned. Adam chuckled and spun her around so she was facing her room.

"Goodnight!" Adam whispered in her ear, giving her a slight push into the room. Allie groaned again but spun around to face Adam.

"I love you Adam," She murmured, looking down so her bangs fell in front of her face.

"I love you too, Allison" Adam whispered, brushing the hair out of her face and planting a quick kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight," Allie smiled a quick smile at him barely showing her bottom braces, then stuck her tongue out and shut the door. Adam stood still for a moment. He couldn't describe it, but something seemed to flutter through his stomach when Allie uttered those three words. He shook his head.

"_Just surprise," _He thought, even though he and Allie said 'I love you' all the time. There was something different about this one. Something more sincere. Adam couldn't place it though. He walked slowly back to his room, pondering those three words. Suddenly, Adam felt a sharp pain in his nose and heard a smack. Before he could figure out what happened, the door flew open.

"Adam, what the hell?" Kris exclaimed, staring incredulously at Adam.

"Did I.." Adam stuttered, "Did I just walk into the door?"

"Yes!" Kris spluttered, a huge grin crossing his face. Before Adam could say anything else, Kris collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter. Adam began laughing too.

"Why the hell did I do that?" Adam said, laughing harder now and rubbing his nose. Kris just shook his head, gasping for breathe in between hysterics. Adam began to regain himself and reached down to help Kris up, who was still having serious trouble regaining self control.

"Okay," Kris gasped wiping a tear off his cheek, "I'm okay now!" Adam laughed and wrapped his arm around Kris' shoulder and led him into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Next time you want to come in," Kris chuckled, laying down on the bed, "Knock. With your hand, not your face." Adam let out a howl of laughter, causing Kris to burst into more giggles. Suddenly there was pounding on the door.

"Would you too shut it? You sound like teenage girls!" Gokey bellowed through the door.

"Is there something wrong with that, Danny?" Allison called.

"No," Danny grumbled, "Just zip girls!" Adam grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his mouth to muffle the laughter pouring out of his mouth. Kris ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. Adam could hear his laughter through the door though. Suddenly the shower started running and Adam sighed and leaned back against his bed. That had been a good distraction. Now he had nothing to occupy his mind from what had just happened. Nothing to do but think.


	3. Chapter 3

Aren't you guys proud of me? I'm such a fast updater LOL! I have only gotten like 4 reviews, though so I'm sad about that :[! If you read it, can u pleeaz review? If it you think it sucked eggs, tell me that! That way I can be aware and make it better! So…REVIEW! Haha! Hope you enjoy! BTW…you will be happy to know I am not including Dris. It just takes too much time and I don't feel like it! It is included in my heart though! Okay, hope you like it! Sorry this chapter is so suckish, if I included more it would have been too long!

"And then Simon said he could see her going all the way!" Adam exclaimed happily, receiving an eye roll from Drake.

"Mmhmm," He muttered, staring straight at his coffee.

"I wasn't sure if that would be a good song for her," Adam continued, sipping his latte, "I mean Allison can sing anything, but Hot Stuff? But she did it! Great arrangement too! I'm just so nervous; I mean two people have to go home tomorrow! I hope I don't go!" Adam's forehead wrinkled with worry.

"You won't babe! You're-" Drake was cut off quickly by Adam.

"I really hope Allie doesn't go home though!" He fretted, taking a huge gulp of latte, "I mean she deserves to makes the top 5! Heck, she deserves to win it!" Drake mumbled incoherently into his coffee.

"What's that babe?" Adam asked absently.

"It's almost curfew, let's go," Drake muttered, grabbing his bag and stomping out the door. Adam placed a twenty on the table, and followed after Drake. Drake wrenched the car door open, and jumped inside turning on the engine the second he sat down. Drake slammed the door closed and sat there fuming as Adam happily got into the passenger's seat, Drake's behavior going unnoticed by him.

"So did I tell you about the joke Allison, Kris and I played on Danny at rehearsal?" Adam asked, reaching to turn the radio on, "Oh Allie was so funny-" Drake smacked Adam's hand away from the radio and spun in his seat to face Adam.

"Just shut the fuck up!" Drake exploded, glaring daggers at Adam, "I don't wanna hear about you're fucking girlfriend anymore!"

"What?" Adam scoffed, staring at Drake, "What do you mean my girlfriend? Are you stoned or something?" Drake slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"The whole fucking night you haven't shut up about that girl!" Drake growled, starting the engine, "She's nice and all, but I don't really give a fuck!"

"Drake, don't be an ass!" Adam muttered, "She is like my little sister. I'm allowed to talk about her." Drake rolled his eyes and pressed down harder on the gas pedal,

"Little sister my ass," he muttered, blowing past a stop sign.

"Drake slow the fuck down!" Adam instructed, "And what do you mean, 'little sister my ass'"

"You so do not love her like a little sister," Drake scoffed, whipping around a turn and nearly going onto the curb, "When you talk about her, you might as well be in one of the damn cartoons when the people get those hearts in their eyes. That what you look like," Adam stared at Drake in disbelief.

"Drake, I don't know if you missed the memo, but I'm gay," Adam said incredulously, motioning to the two of them.

"No one's 100% gay," Drake muttered, pulling into the Idol mansion, "Okay we are here. Go figure out your life then call me not. Not until you figure it out though," Adam jumped out of the car and Drake sped away before Adam could let out another word. Adam stared after him with disbelief in his eyes. Slowly, he walked into the mansion and climbed the stairs to his room. Once in his room, he collapsed on his bed and let his though overflow him.

"Hey man," Adam heard Kris say and he heard the door close, "So I was talking to Matt and – oh, shit!" Adam sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Adam looked around confused.

"You!" Kris exclaimed, plopping down his bed across from Adam, "You look like shit!" Adam chuckled quietly.

"Thanks man," Adam muttered and fell back onto his pillow.

"What's wrong? Are you worried you're gonna go home tomorrow? Because you're not! You rocked it tonight! And you're Adam freaking Lambert. They won't let you go home." Adam laughed quietly but shook his head.

"Me and Drake got into a fight," He murmured, staring at his chipping nail polish.

"Oh," Kris mumbled, standing up from his bed, "About what?" Adam felt a light blush creep into his cheeks. He never blushed.

"Nothing," Adam muttered, and rolled so he was no longer facing Kris.

"Adam, come on! It can't be that bad! Just tell me!" Kris pleaded.

"Promise you won't laugh?" Adam asked. Kris snorted.

"You sound like your 7. But okay, I won't laugh,"

"He thinks I'm in love with Allie," Adam whispered. Kris let out a whoosh of air.

"Man, he more perceptive than I thought," Kris said, taking of his plaid shirt. Adam bolted up.

"What?" Adam exclaimed, staring incredulously at Kris. Kris shrugged.

"Well, you sorta are!" Kris said as if it was an obvious answer. Adam gasped.

"Kris, what the hell? Did you miss the memo too? I'm gay! G-A-Y, gay! I like men! I like dicks," Kris chuckled.

"Adam, you can be gay and still fall in love with a girl," Adam stared even harder at Kris.

"I mean you can be attracted to men, but have that one perfect girl," Kris explained, grabbing his pajama pants out of his dresser, "The one who changes it. Just that one," Adam snorted.

"You believe in soul mates?" Adam scoffed, "Kris that's so dumb." Kris shrugged.

"Call it what you want, but I think you be better off going with that explanation. Because man, you are in love with that girl. End of story," Kris smiled quickly at Adam and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Fuck you, Kris!" Adam called into the bathroom. He heard Kris chuckle and then the shower water turned on. Adam buried his face into his pillow. This night was not going the way he thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay chapter 4!! A bunch of people are favoriting it (I see you) but not reviewing! REVIEW! Okay, that's short for today! Hope you love it!

Adam rolled over again in his bed. He stared at Kris with intensity, as if willing him to wake up. Kris let out a low snore and Adam sighed. It was like waking up a rock. Giving up on sleeping, Adam stood up and quietly waked out the door, doing everything he could to not wake up Kris. Once outside the room, he crept down the hallway and quietly knocked on Allison's door. There was shuffling inside the room and then Allison appeared at the door with polka-dot pajama pants and a blue tank top.

"Adam? What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep," Adam answered, walking past her into her room, "I know you are like hyper-active so you wouldn't be asleep." Allison snorted.

"I'm hyper-active?" She scoffed, "Mr. Lambert, you are not exactly calm yourself," Adam chuckled but ignored her.

"So what were you doing? You're light is still on." Adam asked, plopping himself down on her bed.

"I was writing," she answered, jumping onto the bed next time him. Adam raised his eyebrow at her.

"Writing? You, writing?" Allison stuck her tongue out.

"Yes," she responded, picking up her journal, "I love to write," Adam laughed.

"I can't see you writing. Or sitting still for that matter," Allison rolled her eyes at him.

"It's my escape," she answered, continuing when Adam didn't say anything, "When I write, I can be whatever I want. I can do whatever I want. There are no boundaries. (AN – pun intended! Lol) Things turn how I want them to. I don't need to pretend and conform, I can just be myself." Adam let out a low whistle.

"What?" Allison laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

"It's just," Adam said, looking for the right words, "That is very profound."

"What, can I not be profound?" Allison raised her eyebrow warningly at Adam.

"No, no!" Adam backtracked quickly, "I just have never seen that side of you before," Allison's expression softened.

"Oh okay,"

"So, what are you writing about? Can I read it?" Adam snatched the book out of her hand.

"No!" Allison cried, and lunged at Adam, tackling him and landing on top of him. She grabbed the book, but did not move. Adam felt Allison's body heat radiating onto him. He could feel her breasts against his chest and her soft breathing landing on his face. Adam felt a blush creep up the back of his neck and slowly appear on his cheeks. He saw Allison's cheek were already redder than his.

"It's like midnight. Shut up!" An angry voice called from next door. Before he could help himself, Adam let out a snort.

"Did you just snort?" Allison exclaimed, attempting to hold back her laughter.

"Woops! Gokey just sounds so funny when he is mad!" Adam mumbled, snorting again. In a matter of seconds, they were both rolling around on the bed, clutching their stomachs and howling in laughter.

"I said shut up, not get louder!" Danny called.

"Gokey, shut up!" An angry Kris yelled, "Woah, where's Adam?" Allison let out a extremely loud snort, causing Adam to erupt in laughter.

"Oh he's with Allie," They heard Kris mumble, and almost immediately after a loud snore came from that room. They heard Danny grumbling around in his room, but soon enough a snore came from in there also.

"Too many snorers in here," Adam muttered, lying down on Allie's bed. Allie laid down next to him.

"Please tell me what your stories about," Adam pleaded, staring straight into Allie's eyes. Adam knew he had his "puppy dog" face on, but he wanted to know what Allie was writing about. Allie looked at him with a pained expression.

"No puppy do face!" She pleaded, covering her eyes. Adam kept his face on until she peeked through her fingers.

"Oh fine!" She huffed, "It's really bad. It's sort of a messed up Disney story." Adam smiled happily at her.

"Oh yay! Tell me all about it!" Adam made him self more comfortable on her bed.

"Well there is this princess, and her father told her she needs to get married in the next two years or she can't become queen. Her father wants her to marry some rich guy, but she wants to fall in love with the right person. So she looks and looks but she can't find anyone she loves. Then one day she sneaks into the village, where she isn't supposed to go, and goes into a little pub. There she meets this really handsome man. He isn't like all the other guys her father wants her to marry, but he is really nice and amazing. He tells her though that when he was younger he had a curse put on him so he can't fall in love. Then, even though the princess knows he will never love her, she falls in love with him." Allison let out a breathe and looked at Adam, "So, what do you think?" Adam just stared at Allison, hoping he was keeping the alarm out of his eyes. He felt cold, as if all the blood had drained from him. Did she know what that story sounded like?

"It, it is great," Adam stuttered, "Very twisted Disney," Allison let out a quick smile but it did not reach her eyes. Worry was etched lightly on her face and burned in her eyes.

"Um Adam?" She asked, staring at her blanket, "I need to go to bed," Allison got up and put her book on her dresser, lingering over there longer than she needed to.

"Allison?" Adam whispered staring at the door, "Was that story about me?" Adam heard Allison swallow loudly before answering.

"Yes," She murmured and climbed into her bed, nudging Adam with her foot to tell him to go. Adam didn't move.

"Allie, let's put it this way. The princess might have a happy ending." Adam felt Allison's breathing stop suddenly.

"Adam, do you mean…?" Allison let her question trail off.

"Yes," Adam whispered, "I'm in love with you Allie," Adam heard Allie gasp, then suddenly he felt her arms crash around his midsection. Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"So?" Allison mumbled, releasing him, "What does this mean?" Adam sighed,

"I don't know. I still have to work things out. I mean with Drake and stuff," Allie nodded and smiled.

"It's okay, Adam," Allison whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder and Adam felt like an electrical shock coursed through his body, "You don't have to figure everything out right now," Adam smiled sadly at her, and pointed to the bed.

"You need sleep!" He instructed, pulling back the blanket so Allison could slide under. Then, to Allison's surprise, Adam slid under the blanket too.

"What are you doing?" Allison giggled.

"Kris snores to loudly," Adam replied, wrapping his arm around Allison, "If it makes you uncomfortable though I can leave," Allison shook her head quickly.

"No, it's just that we could get in lots of trouble!" Allison whispered, leaning back against Adam.

"Nah, who's gonna know besides Kris? Anyway he won't tell anyone," Allison relaxed against him.

"Night Adam," Allie whispered.

"Night Allie," Adam whispered back, hugging her close.

"I love you," She murmured.

"That's why I'm here," Adam responded, placing a soft kiss to the top of Allie's head before letting his eyes close.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Sorry it has taken me so long to update, school started last week and I am swamped with homework and studying! So I apologize, but I will be updating much less frequently. Once a week if I'm lucky. Sorry! School is terrible! So, umm REVIEW! I saw a bunch of people who don't usually review, review because im not updating and that will show ya! You gotta review! So um...I don't own any of this blah blah and enjoy! This will include a little Magen (Matt and Megan) because I think they would be a cute couple!

Adam slowly blinked into consciousness and sat up slowly. He looked around, feeling confused. He was not in his room and Kris was not in the bed next to him, since there was no bed next to him.

"What the...?" Adam began but quickly stopped when Allison popped her head out of the bathroom door to the right of him.

"Hey, watch your language mister!" Allison warned, a smile seeping across her face.

"Allie?" Adam asked, feeling totally disoriented.

"Adam, do you have any idea where you are?" Allison snorted, plopping down on the bed beside Adam.

"Um, no" Adam answered, surveying the room again. Allison snickered.

"You are not a morning person, are you? You are in my room, remember? Um…last night," Allison lowered her eyes as a blush crept along her face. Her bangs fell lightly over her face. Adam laughed and reached over to push the hair out of her face.

"I remember now," He whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against his side. Allison sighed and leaned into him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"So…what do we do? What do we say?" Allison asked, sounding a little panicked.

"Well I think we should keep it out of the media for now. You know the paparazzi. I think we should tell everyone here though, they would want to know. And I think we need to tell the producers. Matt and Megan had to when they started dating," Allison sighed and buried her face into Adam's shoulder.

"I'm really happy you know," Allison mumbled, her warm breath leaving dampness on Adam's t-shirt.

"Me too," Adam whispered into Allison's hair. Adam glanced over her head at the clock and gasped.

"Oh my god Allie, its 11:30!" Adam shrieked, jumping up so fast he fell over the edge of the bed and got tangled in Allie's comforter. Allison burst into a fit of laughter at the sight. Suddenly the door slammed open and Matt, Kris, Anoop and Danny and skidded to a stop outside the doorway.

"What the hell?" Kris gasped in between bursts of uncontrollable laughter. Matt was already on all fours, Anoop was leaning against the doorway and Danny had tears rolling down his cheeks from laughter. Adam jumped up, removed himself from the tangle of blankets and brushed himself off chuckling.

"See why I was never good at sports?" Adam mumbled.

"We heard a scream and thump from downstairs and wanted to see what the drama queen got her self into this time," Matt cackled.

"Wait – Adam did you just wake up?" Anoop asked, seeing Adam's t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Um yeah," Adam mumbled, looking at the ground.

"What the hell? Danny spluttered looking horrified, "You got sleep until 11:30? The producers said I wasn't allowed to do that!" Everyone looked at Danny, who stared at the ground in return.

"Adam it's okay," Allison assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I called the producers and asked if it was okay if you slept late today. You needed it. You have been so worn out lately," Adam smiled and wrapped his arm around Allison.

"Thank you so much Allie!" Adam exclaimed, kissing the crown of her head.

"You couldn't have done that for me?" Danny grumbled unhappily. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Wait, Adam?" Matt suddenly asked looking confused and worried, "Did you wake up in Allison's room?" A blush flew across Adam's face and he saw the same with Allie. Kris stared straight at the ground, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Um, yeah," Adam murmured, not looking at Matt.

"Um, why?" Anoop shot at Adam, looking slightly angry.

"Uh," Allison spluttered, looking at Adam in panic. Adam took a deep breathe.

"Me and Allie are…well…I have no idea to put this," Adam stuttered, "I guess you could say we are dating, but we technically aren't yet…so yeah," Adam had the urge to laugh as he watched his friend's faces. At first shock crossed Matt's face, then anger, then confusion, then humor. Leave it to Matt to find humor in this. Anoop's eyes nearly fell out of his face. Danny's mouth fell open so wide you could see the remnants of his breakfast. A smile crossed Kris' face.

"But…" Anoop spluttered, "But you are gay! I met your boyfriend like last week! And last time I checked, gay guys don't date girls." Adam laughed.

"I am gay, sort of. But I like Allie, and that's what matters."

"So are you two like an item?" Danny asked, pulling an apple out of his pocket and chomping down on it. Kris groaned in disgust.

"Dude, is there anything you wont eat?" Kris asked, staring at the apple. Danny shrugged and took another bite, juice dripping down his chin. Kris shuddered and walked into his room.

"So are we done here?" Allison asked, "Adam still needs to get dressed and eat breakfast." Matt, Michael and Danny mumbled agreements and they wandered downstairs. Adam and Allie went back into Allison's room.

"Was that okay?" Adam asked worriedly, "Everything I just said?" Allison cut him off by pressing her lips softly against his.

"It was perfect," She murmured, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and walking back into the bathroom. Adam stared after her for a moment and then shook his head. This was going to be an interesting relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

NOT A CHAPTER SORRY!!!! This is to tell you there will not be updates for a while sorry! I met the idols last night (YESSSSSS I MET ADAM) and im sorry, but Allison was a jerk and I don't have any inspiration or reason to write this story right now. Sorry if this makes you upset, but I cant do it right now. I will be working on my Kradam one more, sorry again!


	7. Chapter 7

Due to fear for my safety, I have decided to continue. Okay note to self – don't call Allie a jerk or her fans WILL come at you with flaming torches. Got it. I have gotten over it though. Still not super happy about it, but I forgave her. She's a teenager anyway. I wanna dedicate this to AdisonForever because she is my little cutie. Luv ya girl! I also want to let you know I didn't update for so long not because of Allison, but I was taking a break from fanfiction. I feel bad leaving my readers hanging, so I will finish my current American Idol stories, then I'm done with AI fanfiction. Sorry! I will make this a full story though, I won't shorten it or anything. Hope you love it!

Adam sat on the couches as the bright lights shone into his eyes. He stared in front of him and to the left. He could see nothing but the flaming red hair, nothing else entered his mind. He saw her lean over and whisper something into Matt's ear. Adam felt a surge of jealousy, but pushed it down. It was a stupid emotion. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side and he spun his head around to see Kris elbowing him in the side. Adam glared at him but Kris leaned over and whispered,

"Dude, if you keep staring at the back of her head like it's god damn Angelina Jolie, people will suspect something," Adam slouched back in his seat, pouting but staring past Allison's head.

"Way to be subtle" Kris muttered, turning back to face Ryan who had just finished sending Lil home. Adam knew he should be sad Lil was leaving, but seeing that red hair's fate unknown filled him with too much worry. Ryan cut to commercial and everyone went to gather around Lil. As soon as Adam has given Lil her hug and kiss goodbye, he looked around for Allison and spotted her bright red hair next to Anoop. Adam started to make his way over to her, but Kris suddenly blocked him.

"What the hell Kris?" Adam spat, trying to move around Kris. Kris blocked his every attempt. This was why Adam didn't play sports.

"Man I know that look. You have no self control right now. I let you go over there and you are gonna do something stupid you are gonna regret. As your friend, I'm not letting you go over there." Adam snorted.

"Kris, you can't block me. There are like 8 hundred ways to get over there past you." Kris just smirked and jerked his towards Anoop and Matt, who looked over at Adam and shook their heads quietly, standing on either side of Adam. Adam cussed under his breathe.

"You suck Kris," Adam muttered, but walked over to the couches. Kris smiled and followed Adam over, patting his back.

"It's for your own good man," he murmured. Adam rolled his eyes, and plopped onto the couch. Slowly the rest of the idols trooped back to the couches, some with tears glinting in their eyes. Finally the lights went back into setting and Ryan appeared on stage. He began talking, but Adam was already zoned out. Slowly he began going through the contestants. Kris was safe, duh. Danny was safe. Anoop was in the bottom 3. Adam barely registered himself being safe, but felt Kris' hand nudge his thigh so he knew he was supposed to smile and sit down. Now it was between Matt and Allie. Adam held his breathe, feeling as though he was about to vomit. He felt Kris' hand on his knee, warning him. Then Ryan said,

"Allison, you are in the bottom three." Adam felt num. Beyond num. He felt as though he were floating, floating through a nightmare. He suddenly didn't care what anyone thought or knew anymore. America was wrong. Adam started to shoot up, but he felt a felt a sharp pain against his rib cage, even harder than before. He whipped around to see Kris glaring at him, shaking his head almost unnoticeably. Adam shot him a pleading glance but Kris just sat firmly, not breaking eye contact. Adam glanced frantically over at Allison and his heart broke. She said over on her stool next to Anoop, panic and fear in her eyes. Adam glanced at Kris again, who was now looking at Allison. He looked back at Adam, sorrow in his eyes but shook his head again. Finally Ryan called a commercial break. The light shot up and before Adam knew what was happening he felt a shove in his side and looked down to see a mass of flaming red hair burrowed into his side. Adam unsuccessfully tried to hide his tears.

"Shhh" he whispered smoothing her hair, "It'll be okay. You will be fine. I know it" Allison looked up at Adam her eyes full of intense worry.

"I hope so," she whispered, diving into his side again. Adam stroked her hair again, whispering comforting words. Then, Ryan was coming over, telling Allison and Anoop to go back to the stools. Allison let go of him, threw him one last fear-filled glance then ran over to Anoop, threw her arm around him and they walked back to the stools. Adam felt the place that she had touched burn, like a hot iron had been pressed against it. He needed her back. Against him. Then the lights dimmed. Ryan babbled for a couple of minutes, then walked over to Allison and Anoop.

"Okay, here are your results. America voted and…Allison…" Adam tried to take a breathe, but nothing entered his lungs, "You are…safe!" Adam breathed in a huge breathe of air, then doubled over gasping for breathe.

"Adam, man, you okay?" Kris asked, a mix of happiness and sadness apparent in his voice.

"Yeah man I'm fine," Adam murmured, sitting up, "Just happy that's all." Adam looked over at Allison and caught her. She smiled her smile quickly at him, then turned and face-planted into Anoop, wrapping her arms around him. Adam exhaled quietly and leaned back. It was all good. Adam went through all the goodbyes, smiling, hugging, kissing. He was careful to not do anything more than hug Allison. Finally, they waved goodbye to the audience and walked backstage. Adam spun around, opened his arms and Allison came flying at him like a little red dagger and jumped into his arms. Adam spun her around, burying his face in her head. He felt her smiling against his shoulder. Adam softly put her down, and placed his hands on her hips.

"So I have to deal with you for at least another week? Darn!" Allison stuck her tongue out, but wrapped her arms around his midsection again, burying her face in his chest. Adam smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"It's all good baby. It's all good." Adam whispered.


End file.
